My Sister's Boyfriend
by Lys Dis
Summary: Its pretty self-explanatory but please give it a try I hope you like it kind of just popped in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone who enjoyed my previous one shot "What are we?" If you have not read that I recommend it. This once again is a one shot and I hope you like. R&R**

My Sister's Boyfriend

**Buttercup's POV**

His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist hiking my legs up and I wrapped them around him. My arms wrapped around his neck my fingers in his short auburn hair. His mouth felt so right on mine. We are in an empty classroom with the lights out, the bell rang long time ago indicating that class has started; he wasn't one to skip class but today was different. Just moments ago he said he loved me, those words made me melt. He was the kind of guy that way rough and did his own thing not asking or caring about anyone's opinion but I was different he loves me, and I love him.

He pulled away and looked deep into my emerald-green eyes as I looked deep in his dark sangria eyes.

"I love you so much." The words made me shiver; I tightened my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." I cursed myself for only whispering it; I loved him so much I wanted to scream it from the roof tops. I was never one to show so much feeling and to care so much but I guess that's what love does to you, it makes you do stupid things.

He pecked my neck I thought it was just a small gesture but then turned into another make out session. He sat me on the teacher's desk and kissed me with so much passion and love I felt like passing out, I felt like crying tears of joy. But that would be me. The kisses weren't ruff which is what I would have expected from someone like him. He was on the football team, he was reckless he was….hot and that's why I feel for him, literally.

_I was walking to class with heavy stakes of books in my hand, next thing I now I was tripping backwards and feel against a buff but soft and comfortable body._

"_You ok?" The words sounded as if he cared but the dullness of his voice and the bored expression on his face said that he didn't._

"_Don't ask acting like you care when you obviously don't." I snap back irritated. He raised an eyebrow in a surprised way; I guess he didn't think I would say that._

"_My name's BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG" The school bell rang signaling class has started._

"_Buttercup" I replied quickly before making my way back to class._

In all the cute lovey dovey movies that are usually how a love story starts but that is how ours did. The kiss wasn't hungry it was anything but, I wanted to be in this very place at this very moment for the rest of my life but I could I had to breath.

I pulled away to both of our dismay I laid my forehead on his and looked deep in his eyes him in mine.

My eyes started to water so I closed them tight just wanting it to be over. One minute I was in an empty classroom and the next I was laying in my bed with the afternoon light slipping through my window. I stood and walked quietly to the top of the steps peering down. There on the couch was my older sister Blossom making out with the love of my life. I couldn't blame her that boy is my sister's boyfriend. I couldn't stop the single tear that ran down my right cheek. The one and only, Brick Jojo.

**I hope you guys enjoyed and if you are confused on some parts PM me.**

**The beginning was a dream and she then woke up from it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so someone asked for me to continue and I just might I'm not sure it depends on how many of you like so please R&R I'd REALLY love the feedback**

I took a deep breath walking into the bathroom and washing my face clearing any signs of tears on my face. I walked back in my room and plopped on my bed.

A second later my phone vibrated signaling that I had a text. I sat up in bed and looked at my phone. It was a text from my best friend Mitch. I rolled my eyes, Mitch was a good friend but he also was a good friend of Brick's and his brothers. How am I supposed to tell my best friend about my boy problems if the boy that is the problem is his friend?

"Hey BC you want to do something?"

I was about to decline when I heard a crash noise coming from down stairs and a couple giggles that come from Blossom. I rolled my eyes; I had to get out of the house and away from them.

"Like…" I pushed I knew I wanted to get out of the house but it depended on where we were going.

"Surprise…..is that a yes?"

"Sure pick me up in an hour." I replied back walking over to my closet. I pulled out a pair out jeans and a worn out shirt.

";) k, wear something sexy."

I rolled my eyes but I had a smile on my face, Mitch always knew how to make me smile. Maybe I will wear something sexyish.

I walked back over to my closet and went all the way to the back of my clothes, were things I don't usually wear is held. I pulled out a neon green mid-thigh circle skirt that goes over my belly button and a thin black long sleeve belly shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and washing my hair. I quickly blow-dried it so that it was semi puffy in all the right places putting half in a high ponytail and the bottom rested down my back. I put on some makeup and applied it to my face right down to the clear lip gloss.

"On my way" Mitch texted, he only lived about five blocks so I quickly put on my clothes and a pair of black high heels and grabbed a small black leather hand bag.

**Brick's POV**

Blossom was in the kitchen making some snacks when the doorbell ranged.

"Could you get that Bricky?"

I cringed at the stupid nickname that Blossom calls me. I want to end it so badly but I won't, everyone at school thinks we are great for each other so here I am.

"Sure." I replied standing and opening the door.

"Oh, hey Brick what are you doing here?" Mitch asked as we bro hugged.

"You know why I'm here now why are you?" I asked closing the door behind him.

"For BC."

I raised an eye brow but then put it back down, Mitch knew how I felt about Buttercup and I trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Where to?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"It's a surprise, chicks love that stuff. You want to come; I got BC to wear something sexy." Mitch said with his goofy smile.

"I don't know man, especially with…." I nodded toward the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Blossom asked walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Mitch."

"Hey Bloss."

"Buttercup, Mitch is here!" Blossom yelled up the steps.

Blossom then looked at me. "Buttercup will be gone and we'll have the place to our self."

Before I could reply Buttercup came walking down the steps making my face flush, she looked…

"Damn BC." Mitch complimented.

Buttercup smiled and stood next to Mitch. "Can we go?"

Mitch nodded and opened the front door.

"Don't wait up I told dad I'm staying at Robin's."

"But where will you be really?" Blossom asked her hands on her hips. I sighed she was so demanding why can't she just relax and have some fun.

"Out." Before Blossom could say anymore the front door slammed shut and both Buttercup and Mitch were gone.

I laughed only to get a scroll from Blossom and she stormed back to the kitchen.

**The Brickercup may take a while Brick needs to swallow his pride and Buttercup needs to be more confident in herself. If you guys really want this to be a multi- chapter review saying that and if you don't and think that the second chapter messed up the first one say that and I'll delete it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm back, I didn't get all that many reviews but I can see that people viewed so I'm ok. Read and Review!**

**Buttercup's POV**

I was at my locker getting my books together to take home. Last night I had a great time with Mitch, we went to an ice rink and I got loads of compliment from both sexes. The girls were asking where I got my hair done and the boys were asking for my number. After about an hour we were invited to a house party where I got even more compliments. I was very flattered to say the least, you would think that because of all the compliments I got I would dress like that more often but I didn't, I like the way I dress.

Anyway as I closed my locker my sister came over to me.

"Hey BC!" Bubbles said all bubbly.

"Hey bubs what's up?" I questioned looking at her.

"I'm going to Bommie's place could you tell Blossom she's not answering her phone."

I nodded as I put my book bag on my back getting ready to leave this hell hole people call a school.

"Thanks!" Bubbles called walking toward her boyfriend Boomer aka Brick's younger brother.

I made my way toward the exit when I see my sister's purse in the beginning of a hall way. Ok it could be anyone's purse but I knew it was the same purse my sister had. I put my ear buds in and just looked at it. The beginning of the hall, it had an around the corner to it, it was the make out corner. I was back there once when I was in a really situation that thankfully Mitch pulled me out of. I took a deep breath weighting my options. I could go home forgetting all about seeing what I think is Blossom's purse, or I could walked in that corner and see my sister making out with Brick. If I look maybe I'll get over the stupid crush I mumbled walking toward the corner. I pocked my head in and what I saw made my eyes bulge and my jaw dropped.

There in front of me was my sister making out with…Butch. The class bad boy, I know this because I'm the class bad girl. I wouldn't say Butch and I were friends but when we have a common enemy let's just say we team up and do something about it. After I seen that I rushed home and took a shower, I don't know how but the shower sooths me and makes me believe that everything is going to be ok… but then of course I have to get out the shower and I'm reminded of how false that statement actually is.

I put on a long sleeve cream shirt and green short shorts, I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put all my homework on my bed and laid it out neatly.

Right when I take my pencil out ready to start my at least two hours' worth of homework the doorbell rang. I sat there for a moment wondering who could possibly be at the door. Anyone for me would have called first, Both Blossom and Bubbles had keys and I'm sure their friends would have told them they were coming over…right.

The doorbell rang again and this time I went down stairs and answered it. I didn't bother to look through the peep whole before just swing the door open and once I seen the visitor I immediately regretted it. The January wind made contact with my basically naked legs causing me to shiver…or was it the fact that Brick Jojo was at my door? The boy I witness my sister cheat on with his own brother. I moved out of the way letting Brick in only because I wanted the door to close keeping the heat in and the cold out.

"Blossom's not here." I said slightly looking up at Brick. He was about 6'2 while I stood at about 5'8.

Brick didn't answer right away, and I'm ashamed to say it took me a moment to realize it was seizing me up with is eyes. Brick scanned my long legs and up to my toned stomach then my unfortunately large breast and lastly my bright green eyes.

"I backed up away from Brick and spoke again. "Blossom's not here." I was a tad louder than needed but I wanted to snap him out of his little whatever he was in. Yes I like Brick but what he did just then was very perverted.

"Really she hasn't been answering her phone, do you know where she is?" I shrugged it wasn't exactly a lie she could have moved from the last place I saw her.

"I'll wait." Brick shrugged sitting on the couch. I turned on my way back upstairs when he stopped me. "Don't you want to stay down here with me; you know to make sure I don't take anything?"

**Brick's POV**

Blossom has been totally N/A all day but I knew she was at school, she's Blossom she'd never skip. So I decided to stop by her place and be a good boyfriend. Imagine my surprise when Buttercup opens the door looking all cute/ sexy. Her low cut showed her large breast and her short shorts showed a lot of leg it's like she knew I was coming. She told be Blossom wasn't here and I had to fight the grin that was trying to surface. Blossom is N/A and Bubbles is at my place with Boom, so it was just me and Butters. She tried to go upstairs but I stopped her.

"Don't you want to stay down here with me; you know to make sure I don't take anything?" she glared at me before shrugging with a smirk.  
"Go on ahead; anything I really care about is in my room anyways." Buttercup began to walk up the steps and I sighed gave up. I wasn't going to try anything; I just wanted to talk to her get to know her more. She stopped in the middle of the stair case and looked at me, biting the inside of her mouth.

"Did you go home before coming here?" she asked I figured she was wondering about her little sister and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry Bubbles was there."

"Was Butch?" She asked completely turned to face me.

I lifted an eyebrow. "No." she sighed and came back down the stairs and sat on the other side of the couch. Buttercup looked at me, then away from me before she looked at again.

I turned to look at her and could tell she was very hesitant. "Butters?" I asked letting the nickname that I had for her in my head slip.

She looked at me and flashed a small smile. "I like that name." she began and then her small slowly disappeared. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus." She said with all seriousness making me chuckle.

"I like that song."

"No I'm being serious, what would you do if you saw mommy kissing Santa Claus? Would you tell dad or would you stay quiet and not say anything?"

"Well Butters you do know that Santa was the dad right?" Buttercup pouted in a cute way if you ask me.

"No Brick if you were a kid, if you had a kid mind." I sighed and finally said the answer that according to her face she didn't want to hear.

"I'd tell dad." Buttercup frowned. "Buttercup what exactly is this about?"

"I saw Blossom kissing Butch."

"What?" I asked it was a little above a whisper. I didn't understand, why didn't Butch tell me he had a thing for Blossom all of this could have been avoided, Butch knew I was only doing this because people said we looked good together, yeah he scrolled me about it but so did Boomer.

Buttercup must have interpreted my face wrong because next thing I know is her arms around my neck and she was hugging me. Yeah I could pull away and tell her the real reason I was with her sister but I didn't, the only time I was ever this close to Buttercup was when she fell and I catch her and that was the beginning of the year almost five months. I pulled Buttercup closer to me my arms around her waist and I slickly pulled her on my lap.

"You'll be ok Brick." Buttercup mumbled "You'll get over this." She said sweet nothings in my ear and it surprised me to say the least. Buttercup was a smartass, and troublesome but this side of her I never seen before and it made me like her even more.

I felt her starting to pull away and I wanted to tighten my grip on her but I didn't I let go. She was still on my lap her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Brick." I slowly nodded looking deep in her eyes I leaned in absent mindedly I was inching closer and closer until she turned her head her eyes closed tight.

"Your hurt Brick go home." Buttercup stood and walked over to the door.

I walked towards the door and reached for the nob when I discovered I couldn't leave, I've walked away one too many times. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wrapped one arm around Buttercup's waist pulling her closer to me.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I said hesitantly usually I would have just kissed her and if it was anyone else I would have but I respected her more than that. I was prepared for a slap to the face or her yelling at me cursing me out. But the thing that she did surprised me and I was not prepared for, she nodded.

I started to lean in again and this time so did she my heartbeat felt like it was going a mile a minute. Our eyes closed and finally after what felt like an eternity our lips met and it made a shiver go up my spine. I felt her arms hesitantly reach around my neck and pulled me closer. I slightly opened my mouth and softly licked her bottom lip, at this point in the kiss Buttercup wasn't has hesitant she opened her mouth almost imminently; I pulled her even closer if that was possible now both arms around her waist. I was a happy man!


End file.
